The Chronicles of Sakura Uchiha's Pregnancy
by laissez-faire99
Summary: I don't own Naruto. Short stories focusing on Sakura's first pregnancy and how Sasuke deals with the mood swings.


The queasy feeling in her stomach was the first indication. Next came the burning sensation in her throat followed by sudden fatigue of her legs. She knew what was coming and so, through pure adrenalin, ran straight for the bathroom. She gripped the porcelain bowl and…

"Ah, lunch. Yuck." Sakura Uchiha said as she stared down at once was a launch consisting of ramen.

This had been a nonstop occurrence for the past two weeks. At first she thought it was the flu, but something within her told her it was something completely different. And so this prompted her into asking a favor from the Hokage, one that was top secret.

The results came in and were exactly what she predicted, at least a month pregnant. _Shit!_ This meant no missions for the next year, possibly forever if Sasuke had his way. She was going to get huge and moody and just all around miserable. And knowing Sasuke he wouldn't let her do anything, probably not even let her walk outside to get the mail. _Double shit! _

The young pink haired medic married a little over a year ago, and since then Sasuke has been keeping her up late at night to fulfill his every waking fantasy. And every time she'd ask for a break he'd start his 'restore the clan' bullshit and make her feel guilty. Well on the positive side she might finally be able to get a decent nights rest now that the restoration of the clan has started.

Sakura walked into her house to find none other than the Uchiha himself sitting at their dining room table. As she walked past him, he stood up and followed her up the steps. Upon entering her bedroom she was tackled to the bed with Sasuke kissing and nipping at her neck.

"Uhm, Sasuke sweety?" She asked meekly.

"Hn." He grunted back his typical answer.

"I, uh, have to tell you something. It's really important."

He stopped instantly and sat up, pulling her with him so that she was sitting in his lap as he laid back to rest his head on the bed's headboard. The look he sent her told her to start explaining why she had stopped him from thoroughly ravaging her.

"Ehm, well, uhm, I just wanted to let you know that I went to the doctor today."

Sasuke looked at her more seriously, tensing a bit. A million questions were running through his head: Is she okay? Is it that flu she's been complaining about? What if she has something more serious? I'll take care of her no matter what. The only emotion she saw on his face, though, was one of concern and it made her smile a little to see this.

"It's good news Sasuke," she saw him physically relax and took it as a sign to carry on, "I'm pregnant."

Sasuke stared at her for a couple minutes, processing what she had said and then finally decided to act on it. He kissed her hard, pushing her back onto the bed and continuing his earlier intentions.

Sakura, too stunned to move, laid back and could only stare at him as he started unbuttoning her shirt. After regaining her composure she pushed on him again, effectively making him stop.

"What is wrong with you? I just told you I'm pregnant and you attack me? What the hell Sasuke?" He stared at her for a millisecond and then decided to speak.

"I am thrilled you are carrying my child within you. It's the second best day of my life, the first being our wedding. So I am merely celebrating the conception of my first child."

He then tried to trap her on the bed again, but Sakura shot up like a rocket and stood at the end of the bed glaring at him.

"Look buster, I'm pregnant which means we don't need to hump like bunnies every night. I'm tired and quite frankly my pelvis hurts. So now that the clan restoration has started, I think it's time we take a break." At the end of her little speech she was huffing and puffing, and riled up. She looked like a frisky little kitten, which only made Sasuke want her more.

With lightning speed he was behind her, pulling her back to his chest. Sasuke's lips descended down upon her neck licking and biting. Sakura kept getting angrier and angrier, until she finally broke free and scowled at him.

"No Sasuke, I'm already pregnant. You can't knock me up anymore than you already have so it's time for a break." He stared at her coolly and then opened his mouth to speak.

"I realize that you are, indeed, pregnant Sakura; do not mistake me for being deaf or dumb. The clan is on its way yes, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy my wife." He smiled at her smugly and all Sakura could do was stare at him.

Sasuke took a step closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his forehead down to hers.

"Besides, I haven't been 'humping you like a bunny' for the past couple months just for the sake of the clan. " he smirked again, leaning in closer so his lip s brushed her ear, "I've been expressing my never ending need and love of you."

Sakura gasped silently as his lips crashed onto hers and his tongue plunged into her mouth, exploring her like he never had before. Sakura sighed mentally, _Dam! How can I refuse you when you say things like that?_ Sakura secretly smiled and Sasuke smirked at her response to his ministrations; looks like it's going to be another sleepless night for our dear medic.


End file.
